SEJAM DI ANGKUT(AN)
by SenjaRizh
Summary: Summary: Derita satu jam Eren Jeager dalam angkutan umum, terbayar dengan selembar kontak dan nama sosok yang dicuri-pandangi diam-diam. WARNING! Fluff. Receh Gagal. Sedikit—sekali—interaksi RivaEre. Curcol. Hasil pengalaman pribadi yang ditambahi bumbu-bumbu shonen ai. Pendek bin Gaje.


**SEJAM DI ANGKUT(AN)**

 ** _SenjaRizh_**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin Hajime Isayama**

" **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini"**

 **Summary:** Derita satu jam Eren Jeager dalam angkutan umum, terbayar dengan selembar kontak dan nama sosok yang dicuri-pandangi diam-diam.

 **WARNING!** Fluff. Receh Gagal. Sedikit— _sekali_ —interaksi RivaEre. Curcol. Hasil pengalaman pribadi yang ditambahi bumbu-bumbu _shonen ai._ Pendek bin _Gaje_. Don't like don't read.

 **Rating: K**

 **Genre:** Saya saja _nggak_ tahu ini mau dimasukin cerita rasa apa… _ #dilempar

oooooooo

Satu jam. Eren Jeager hitung waktu bergulir lambat. Dan ingin dipercepatnya. Bayangkan saja, dalam angkutan yang tak bergerak berangkat dengan udara panas merambat. Dia gerah. Kulit sudah gatal karena sensitif keringat. Dia menerka yang tak kunjung jadi nyata.

Berapa lama lagi dia bisa berlabuh di rumah dan memeluk guling kesayangan? Meski pun pemuda dua puluh tahunan mafhum benar keberangkatan tak terjadi jika kursi belum terisi penuh.

Renggang. Di depan matanya masih berjumlah lima biji penumpang rupa-rupa. Namun, satu kepastian protes apa yang tersimpan di benak masing-masing.

 _Kapankah kau putar roda Mobil angkutanmu ini wahai pak sopir?_

Mungkin terdengar hiperbolis dia ungkap kata barusan. Mau dikata bagaimana lagi, memang itulah yang terasa kini. Tetapi sekali pun dia kesal, ungkitannya masih tersimpan di benak. Tak sampai hati harus menyinggung lewat suara. Tenang saja, bibir Eren masih bungkam, _kok_. Kalau Armin dan Mikasa berada bersamanya, dia jamin akan kena getok mereka dan berpesan, _"Eren, jangan bicara ceplas-ceplos sembarangan!"_

Oh, bicara mengapa mereka tak mengekori Eren pulang. Itu karena kedua sahabat sudah diberi mandat sebagai panitia inti kegiatan di kampus. Bagaiman denganya? Kebetulan—sekaligus keberuntungan--dia hanya menjadi panitia pembantu. _Hahaha~_ tidak penting sekali, kan?

Baiklah. Ia masih ingat pesan temannya. Eren memang mudah tersulut emosi, tetapi dia masih punya kesabaran lebih untuk menunggu. Ia ingat kata bunda di rumah, bahwa mereka juga pekerja. Butuh uang untuk nafkahi keluarga. Dari mana datangnya gaji mereka jika bukan dari _kita_ —para penumpang. Jadi semakin banyak penumpang, semakin besar pula didapatkannya keuntungan. Ditambah, angkutan sekarang tak lagi menjadi transportasi umum. Kategori tersebut sedang marak dipegang oleh kendaraan beroda dua dengan suara menderu.

Untuk itu, menghargai sopir angkut jadi prioritas utama pemilik manik hijau cemerlang. Asalkan mereka masih sopan dan _tidak melanggar jam ngetem_. Kalau sudah lewat? Gampang. Tinggal turun jalan kaki. Lalu cegat angkut lain yang sudah jalan di pinggiran. _Fuh_! Terdengar mudah ya? Padahal itu merepotkan lho! Terutama kalau malas sudah menggerogohi diri. _Apalah daya Eren kalau begitu?_

Pikiran yang melompat-lompat itu Eren sudahi. Ketika dia mendengar deru mesin. Mobil berlatar hitam garis coklat menggeram pelan. Baru sadar jika penumpang sudah mengisi kuota duduk. Tidak penuh. Tetapi juga tidak longgar. Dengan begitu ia tak perlu berdesak-desak. Karena posisinya berada di ujung kiri-- _paling pojok pula_. Dekat dengan kaca punggung belakang yang berstiker buram. Ia cukup beruntung. Mengingat tak sedikit pula sopir angkut menjejal paksa para pengguna angkutan.

Di seberang tempat duduk, posisi berhadapan dengan sang mahasiswa, duduk seorang bermasker yang membawa ransel. Rambut hitam belah tengah. Lurus dan mengkilat seperti dipolesi gel. Seorang laki-laki yang diterka sudah berumur cukup matang. Dan dia pendek. _Serius! Eren, kamu harus jaga mulut deh!_

Lelaki itu menunduk dan menolak bertemu tatap dengan yang lain. Termasuk juga dengannya. Dan Eren, awalnya entah mengapa merasa lega. Karena saat itu, dia tengah berfokus pada fiksi picisan di ponsel pribadi. Senyam-senyum _nggak_ jelas.

Namun, seperempat perjalanan. Ia berubah arah. Lelah pandangan yang hanya menatap layar _smartphone_ , mata jade dilirikkan ke segala arah hingga-- _diam-diam--_ berakhir jatuh pada sosoknya. Dari layar ponsel merambat pada gerak dan mimik wajah pada dia yang cuek bebek saja.

 _Apa lelaki ini gerah juga? Atau memang enggan berkomunikasi dengan ruang lingkupnya?_

Penasaran tiba-tiba menumbuk benak hati.

Tetapi, Eren buru-buru melengos dicelah detik. Ketika sorot tajam hampir menubuk ketahuan. Ia silapkan mata pada seorang bocah laki-laki yang digetok jemari sang ibu. Anak itu duduk di sebelah kanan objek pengamatan.

 _Oh, Dewa Amor sialan! Feromon apa yang dia berikan padanya sampai-sampai mataku terpikat pandang pada pria bermasker ini?!_

Dia ingin jungkir balik. _Mengapa oh mengapa_? Padahal lelaki itu hanya duduk _anteng_ dan tak melakukan gerak godaan-- _kedip mata misalnya_ \--apa pun untuk mengundangnya sampai begitu penasaran.

Hingga di luar batas perkiraan, Eren lakukan hal tak terprediksi. Tahu apa itu? Sisa perjalanan yang lama dalam angkutan angkutan umum itu, Eren kecanduan untuk mengamati tiap gestur tingkahnya.

 _AARGH!! Memalukan sekali sih?_

Eren pasrah saja. Bisa apa dia pada bibit suka yang mulai menyemai ini? Dia malah mirip _fanboy_ dadakan kepada orang yang hanya duduk beberapa inci di depannya. Lebih pilih ikut kata nurani yang tidak mau _nikung_ dari wajah sang pria. _Yang benar saya kau, Eren Jeager!_

oooooo

Jadi, berawal dari Eren yang tertarik pada pandangan pertama, kini berakhir pada memandang sembunyi-sembunyi. Itu dilakukan berulang. Lewat strategi baca-alih-manipulasi (?). Sepasang mata tak melepas sasaran, tiap detik yang terlewati dipakainya untuk merekam detil-detil lekuk lukis wajah dan postur yang dikagumi. Abaikan kisah _teenlite_ yang dibaca di situs Vanfik--atau apalah itu namanya, ia lupa. Karena diri sendiri, sekarang tengah mengalaminya.

Eren jatuh cin--bukan!--kagumi pesona si lelaki belah tengah.

 _Astaga_ _! Kau barusan mikir apa?_

Eren tak seharusnya melakukan ini! Dasar setan masa kini, lihai benar mengirimkan godaan jerat tak kasat mata. Dan sialnya, itu berwujud manusia—seorang _homo sapiens_ bergender lelaki maskulin yang sulit di baca mimik lempengnya--bikin otak _kepo_ setengah _gemes_!

 _Ketahuilah kawan, kalimat terakhir tadi hanyalah terka Eren yang ingin gambarkan wajah di balik masker._

Si lelaki beralih. Cepat-cepat Eren buang lirikan lagi menabrak layar yang masih menyala. Pada teks yang halaman baca masih sama sebelumnya. Statis. Beruntung adaponsel pintarnya yang bisa jadi alibi pengalihan.

Walau pun ponselnya itu sedang terbalik badan.

ooooo

Sampai menit-menit yang dia punya kembali berlarian, sosok itu masih bergeming. Ia juga fokus pada hal yang sama dengannya. Tampak layar _smartphone_ lebih menarik dibanding orang asing di depan muka. Lirik sedikit ke dia kenapa, sih? Padahal ganteng Eren nggak kalah dari _hape_!

 _Hah~_ Eren buang nafas frustasi. Entah kenapa jadi sedikit kecewa. Ia berandai bisa bertatap mata dengan si dia. Tetapi tak ada tanda minat sang lelaki untuk melirik balik.

Waktu terasa menguap percuma. Tetapi asa belum padam juga. Walau pun dia masih acuh tak acuh dibalik penutup mulut. Eren masih betah mencuri-curi.

Kemudian ia mengupas sangkaan-sangkaan dangkal. Alasan lelaki itu menutupi separuh muka.

 _Mungkin dia sedang sakit batuk? Atau radang tenggorokan?_ _Sehingga ia menolak berinteraksi dengan orang lain._ Tetapi, segera terbantahkan begitu dia bersuara memanggil bocah laki-laki di sebelah, tengah terpulas tidur ketika ibunya turun. Kemudian dengan baik hatinya, ia bangunkan anak itu.

Eren sedikit tergeli akan momen tersebut. karena sejak naik angkutan ini, ia ingat si anak laki-laki sudah merajuk kepada sang ibu hingga tampak kesal—mereka bersitegang entah atas masalah apa. Ia tak tahu sebab tak ingin mencampuri urusan mereka.

Kembali mengalihkan pikiran, tiba-tiba datang sangkaan menubruknya.

 _Astaga_! _My God_! Mungkinkah…Mungkinkah dia yang di seberang sana sudah ada yang punya? Atau lebih parah lagi, telah mengikat cincin dengan yang lain? Kalau Eren selidiki dari tampang, lelaki itu keren _lho_! Usia juga cukup matang. Gayanya bahkan-- _Elegan_! Meski tidak mengenakan pakaian super mewah.

 _Mampus kau Eren Jeager! Kalau sampai itu benar…_ Eren menampar kepala. Secara tak sadar pula menutupi muka. Harusnya dia memikirkan ini juga, kan? Pekikan tertelan di bungkaman mulut. Seperti ada semut mengigiti hati, dilema itu datang menyerang seketika.

Menit yang menimpa berikutnya, Eren pakai untuk merisau hati. Ada kemungkinan kedua tak bisa disangkal. Sebab itu, dia segerakah berhenti memandang objek rupawan. Tak ingin melambung tinggi di langit untuk berakhir di tanah tandus berduri. Terlebih—jika harus jatuh hati pada pasangan orang lain.

Eh? _Masa'_ dia jatuh hati sih??

 _What_? Eren tak salah ngomong, kan? Jatuh hati di angkot pada orang asing? Oke, besok kalau dia cerita pada Jean—si teman bawel tampang kuda—pasti akan diolok-olok sepenuh hati. Lalu kedua sahabat, juga pasti akan mengomeli. Kebiasaan Eren yang tak berubah—juga awal kesalahan yang sudah berulang-ulang dia alami layaknya siklus air.

Cinta pertama kandas di awal temu!

Kalian tak salah baca kok! Romansa Eren selalu berasa empedu. Jadi pihak ketiga yang terlambat mengungkap cinta. Karena itu ia trauma jika benar sang lelaki ini sudah diembat orang.

Eren putuskan untuk mengganti objek pandang. Pada pepohonan bercabang selama setengah perjalanan. Daun-daun mereka rontok di sepanjang pinggir jalan dan tersapu angin. Lalu pada rumput kemuning di sekitar yang bergoyang. Begitu gersang. Seperti kondisi hatinya. Lelah berharap perhatian yang tak mungkin.

 _Ini baru musim gugur. Dan dia sudah terkulai jatuh._

Itu baru setengah jam!

Tapi lebih baik begitu. Biar sakitnya tidak mendalam. Eren merutuki kebodohan. Tertarik pada orang asing yang tak akan ditemui untuk kedua kali? Iya, kalau lelaki itu membalasnya. Dia bahkan tak tahu apakah seseorang di sana, laki-laki tulen yang bermasker dan tak indahkan dia, juga _belok_ dan sudi terima orang sepertinya, kan?

 _Benarkan?_

 _HUUUHH?_

 _Demi kerak neraka! Mengapa juga dia tidak berpikir itu sejak awal? Pertanyaan paling vital kenapa malah terlupakan?_

 _DIAKAN BUKAN GAY!!_

Kepala Eren terantuk mencium kaca mobil angkutan. Duh, kubur saja dia di lubang lumpur terdalam agar rona muka segera menghilang.

 _Memalukan_ _sekali!!_

Baiklah. Untuk saat ini biarkan belati imaji menusuk pusat hati. Ia putuskan ambil _earphone_ untuk sumpal telinga. Daripada stres nantinya. _Smartphone_ beralih pada daftar lagu yang akan diputar—sialnya, itu lagu galau. Tak apalah. Ia setel volume suara cukup keras karena harus bersahutan dengan deram bunyi mobil.

Tak butuh berapa menit, pemuda berparas lugu terhanyut, ikut bersenandung pelan. Masa bodoh pada lirik tak dihafal, ia terus berguman. Tak acuh juga pada penumpang yang curi dengar lagunya. Antara bingung dan penasaran, bahasa apa yang tengah samar-samar ia disuarakan—karena urutan lagu di _playlist_ hampir berbahasa asing semua.

Eren terus begitu sampai pemberhentian terakhir. Ia memandang penumpang mulai turun satu persatu dan memilih keluar paling akhir. Begitu pun lelaki yang duduk berseberang dengannya. Ia biarkan kelonggaran datang agar mudah mengangkat tas ransel yang dia bawa. Ketika mengangkat diri dari kursi penumpang, tiba-tiba ia jatuhkan selipat kertas di depan Eren.

Melihat itu, pemuda bermarga Jeager segera mengambilnya.

" _Ano—_ _mas_ , kertasnya jatuh—"

Tetapi, alih-alih diterima, dia justru kibaskan telapak tangan. Isyarat menolak apa yang hendak diberikannya.

"Itu punyamu. Simpan baik-baik _bocah_."

Dari balik masker, terdengar kalimat singkat. Nada rendah Imperatif. Dan apa tadi barusan? Dia memanggilnya bocah? Enak saja—Eren lelaki yang sudah berusia dua puluh—protes hati terhenti ketika si lelaki-- _beneran_ \--pendek sudah turun angkutan. Dengan cekatan pula kaki itu dibawa menyebrang jalan.

 _Yah, dia terlambat…._ Tak sempat tanyakan maksud perkataan.

Sekarang tinggallah dia seorang dengan kertas tertekuk di tangan bersama pak Sopir yang memintanya untuk segera turun. Tetapi dia justru berfokus pada selembar kertas di tangan. Bertuliskan tinta hitam rapi dan berdempet. Sepenggal kalimat dengan deret angka di baris akhir. Manik jade Eren terbelalak sempurna.

 _Oi, bocah. Jika sebegitu inginnya kau berkenalan denganku. Simpan apa yang kutuliskan di bawah ini dalam daftar kontakmu._

 _p.s. Jadikan namaku yang pertama di sana._

 _p.s.s. Dan lagi, aku masih_ **single** _, bodoh!_

 _Tertanda Rivaille, 6283003xxxxxx_

Eren Jeager mengedip satu kali. Tiga. _... yang b_ _erkali-kali_.

Lalu melongo seperti orang linglung tak genap nyawanya.

 _Apa barusan dia sedang berimajinasi? Ataukah ini memang mimpi?_

Dua jemari dilarikan ke pipi. Mencubit pelan di sana. _Sakiiit!_

Ah, ini nyata. Benar-benar kenyataan. Begitu pun suara bapak-bapak yang menyalak keras.

"Mas, mas! Kamu mau turun _nggak?_ Mobilnya mau putar jalan ini!"

ooooo

. _Selesei dengan segala kegajean berlipat!_

ooo

 **a/n:** _Bayangin_ Rivaielle yang perfeksionis dan serba bersih-bersih lagi naik angkot. /ditebas/

hai, hai, salam kenal ya, saya penulis—aslinya _silent reader—_ yang akhirnya ikut nyemplung di fandom ini. Silakan protes kalau cerita ini kurang greget, kurang RivaEre, kurang panjang dan kurang-kurang lainnya—saya juga ngerasa gitu sih /ditampol/ …. Maafkanlah~

So, terima kasih kalau sudah sempatkan baca sampai note tak penting ini. Terlebih jika ada yang bersedia ngisi kolom reviu, kasih peluk cium dan _matur nuwun banget!_ /apadahbahasanya/

 _Well_ , semoga saya bisa bikin cerita di fandom ini lagi, _

Salam manis,

SenjaRizh


End file.
